Let Me Sleep
by tripleb3
Summary: Jade wants to take a nap. Tori wants to take a nap. Will they get that nap? Short little nothing. I do not own Victorious... Obviously. One shot.


Ok I wrote this because I needed something short to post but also because I couldn't get my nap in yesterday or today. Leave comments and Reviews!

 **Tori's POV**

Tori: Yes mom?

Holly: Can you make us some lasagna for dinner?

Tori: *sighs* Ok.

Holly: Thanks honey, I'll be back in 2 hours I have to pick up your father and get drinks.

Tori: Ok bye mom. *Tori gets out of bed and kisses her mom goodbye*

 **Jade's POV**

Jade: What do you want!?

August: I need you to take care of your brother until I get back.

Jade: Where are you going this time? *Jade groans rolling out of her bed*

August: Work. They just called me in.

Jade: Whatever.

August: You need to make him do his homework.

Jade: I know what to do mom I take care of him most of the time while your "working". *Jade makes the air quotes*

August: Love you! *Jade's mom yells going out the door*

Jade: Sure.

 **Tori's POV**

*Tori's cell phone rings right after she put the food in the over*

Tori: Hello

Andre: Hey Tor, What you doing?

Tori: I just put a lasagna in the over.

Andre: Sounds good. We will be over in about an hour.

Tori: What?! No Andre I was going to lay down and take a... Andre? *She look at her phone and sees that he already hung up* Ugh! Does no one say goodbye any more?

*After hanging up on Tori, Andre text the gang to meet at her house for dinner*

 **Jade's POV**

Jade: Beck go away.

Beck: Come on Jade. She invited us all to dinner.

Jade: I just want to sleep now go away.

Beck: It's your favorite. *Beck says with a grin*

Jade: What is my favorite?

Beck: Lasagna.

Jade: Hmm... *Jade tries to think if she wants to sleep or eat* Ok but it's only for the food.

Beck: Well hurry up and get dressed. When your ready we'll leave.

Jade: Ok.

 **Tori's POV**

*Ding Dong*

Tori: Nooooo. *Tori was so close to sleep when she hears the door bell ring* Why!? *She gets up and opens the door*

Andre: Hey chica.

Beck: Hey.

Cat: Hi Tori!

Tori: Hey guys *Tori greets all her friends as Jade goes straight for the oven* It's not done yet Jade. *Tori says walking over to her*

Jade: How much longer?

Tori: Like 20 minutes.

Jade: Ugh! Why would you invite us when it's not ready when we get here?!

Tori: What? I didn't invite you Andre did!

Jade: Whatever. *Jade walks up the stairs ignoring everyone*

Tori: Andre.

Andre: Yes.

Tori: Why did you invite everyone here?

Andre: Because you said you were making lasagna.

Tori: Yes for my family not you guys!

Andre: We will leave your folks some... Maybe.

Tori: That's not... Never mind. *Tori goes back to the kitchen and gets a timer and puts 20 minutes on it and hands it to Andre*

Andre: What's this for?

Tori: When it goes off take the food out and let it cool for 5 minutes and leave enough for me to get some. I'm going to take a nap please don't wake me. If the house catches on fire let me burn, just don't wake me up. *Tori says then walks away from Andre*

Andre: Ok, I gotcha. *Andre says watching Tori walk up the stairs*

 **Jade's POV**

Finally I get some peace and quiet *Jade thought then she heard the door close*

Tori: Jade Why are you in my bed? *Tori ask letting out a frustrated sigh*

Jade: I do what I want now please go away. *Jade mumbles back*

Tori: This is my room and my bed... wait, what? Did you just say please?

Jade: Shut up Vega! Geez. Can I not get a nap anywhere I go? I didn't sleep well last night and then All day my phone wouldn't stop ringing and when I was finally going to get some shut eye my mom comes in. After I was done with my brother, Beck came over and dragged me here so if you don't want to be murdered by a sleepless Jade I recommend you let me sleep in peace. *Tori start to laugh at what she just heard* What are you laughing at? *Jade glares at her*

Tori: This whole situation. You sound like the day I had. It's just one thing after another right?

Jade: Yea I just want sleep.

Tori: I agree. *Tori walks over and lays in her bed next to Jade* So let's sleep.

Jade: Beck is going to have a fit when I tell him I slept with you. *Jade says closing her eyes*

Tori: I don't know. I think he might get a boner thinking about that. *Tori says closing her eyes and cuddling Jade*

Jade: Yea guys are so disgusting.

And Jade and Tori (*Cough* Jori *Cough*) finally got there naps. Peaceful naps. And everybody lived happily ever after... except for me because I never got my nap and now I have to baby sit.

Leave comments and Review!


End file.
